


You've Really Got a Hold on Me

by MistressInk



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressInk/pseuds/MistressInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie spots a beautiful, young singer in a bar one night. From that moment on, he's hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Really Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. Any recognizable characters or locations from the series do not belong to me. I'm just having fun!

“I don’t like you  
But I love you  
It seems that I’m always thinking of you  
Oh, I love you madly  
You treat me badly  
You’ve really got a hold on me.”

 

Liam looked at his younger brother closely. 

“Speaking of liking things that are bad for you...how are you feeling?” he asked. “You still clean?”

Upon hearing this, Charlie rolled his eyes heavenward and muttered. “For Christ’s sake, Liam! Do we have to get into this now?”

He’d been distracted from his brother’s prattle, watching how the spotlight gave the singer an ethereal quality. Her blue eyes and long blonde tresses, made her look angelic. The earthy tone of her voice had captivated him since she’d first opened her mouth. Charlie frowned at his brother, annoyed for being disturbed with this tired topic.

Liam gave him an innocent look. “What? She brought it up,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder at the singer.

Charlie rested his elbows on the table and leaned forwards. He lowered his voice, not wanting anyone to overhear. Having just recently gotten out of rehab, the subject was still a sore spot for him.

“I’m not using,” he said, seriously. “You really think I’d willingly go through the agony of detox and then let it go to waste?”

Liam downed the last of his drink and gave him a smile. “Glad to hear it, baby brother.”

Liam had convinced Charlie to enter a rehabilitation centre here in Sydney. Heroin, his poison, was bleeding into every aspect of Charlie’s life. Liam, himself, had once been similarly spiralling downward. In fact, he’d given his own baby brother that first hit. It was out of guilt and a renewed sense of responsibility, which had spurred Liam to plead with Charlie to get the help he needed.

The song ended and a scattered applause sounded around the room. The blonde singer’s smile widened, showing off her dimples. “Thank you,” she said into the microphone. “We’re going to take a five minute break just now.”

Liam watched amused as Charlie’s face melted into a goofy grin, his attention having redirected once again. Liam pulled out his wallet and paid for his drinks, before standing up and pulling on his jacket.

Charlie’s view of the petite siren was blocked, making him realize that Liam was leaving. “Heading home?”

“Yeah, can’t be out too late.”

“You’re not driving are you?” he asked, his tone worried.

“Called a cab while you were in the loo,” Liam explained. He then clapped his calloused hand down on Charlie’s shoulder, as way of saying goodbye. “Ask for her number. She’s obviously from around here. Right, I’ll leave you to salivate in private now.”

Charlie smirked and waved him away. “Give Meghan a kiss for me.” And with that Liam left, going home to his adorable little girl.

Charlie sat in his seat and tried not to be too obvious while watching the pretty girl. She wore jeans and a flowery, peasant top. Through the golden strands of her hair, Charlie could see her peacock feather earrings dangling. Was she looking to attract attention? As a musician he was intrigued by her talent, but as a normal red-blooded man, he found her smile mesmeric. She was different though, from the girls he was usually drawn to—young and fresh in appearance. 

She’d strolled up to the bar and ordered drinks for the band. Charlie gripped the arms of his chair and debated whether or not to approach her. He could casually ask to buy her a pint after the set. If she said “yes”, he could pour on the charm like he usually did. He could ask her what music she liked and would subtly mention Driveshaft—he and Liam’s old band. The band had had some success and that was usually all it took to keep the girls interested. But somehow Charlie doubted this sweet Aussie had ever wasted her time listening to the likes of Driveshaft. She had sung a Smokey song, after all. She had class.

No, he’d have to wing it.

Standing up, he gathered his courage and said a quick prayer that he wouldn’t become a complete ponce in front of her. He turned around, ready to make his move, but was caught off guard when he saw her lean up and kiss the bloke standing next to her. By the way they clung to each other, Charlie could tell they were somewhat of an item.

Disappointment washed over him. He looked down at his feet and berated himself for assuming that a girl that beautiful would be single. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He let out a sigh and paid for his drink. Then he wandered out the door, but not before throwing a glance over his shoulder at the singer still wrapped up in her boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's just a one shot for now, but I'll continue it when I've finished my other works. Is it worth continuing? Let me know...


End file.
